1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless MP3 player.
2. Description of Related Art
MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) format is a compression system for digital music that helps reduce the size of a digitized song without degrading the sound quality. Digital music is converted to MP3 format and made available on the World Wide Web for individual use. MP3 files can be downloaded from the Internet using a computer and special software. Furthermore, a personal computer programmed with the appropriate software can covert digital music from a CD (compact disk) into MP3 format. Currently, MP3 files can be played in three different ways: (i) MP3 files can be played directly on a personal computer, (ii) MP3 files can be decompressed and recorded it onto a CD, and (iii) the MP3 files can be played on an MP3 player. MP3 players are relatively small, lightweight, portable devices that can interface with a personal computer. Thus, a user can download MP3 files from the Internet and load such MP3 files onto the MP3 player. Typically, the MP3 player can be connected to the personal computer's parallel or USB port in order to receive the downloaded MP3 files.